Life ReallyUnexpected
by naleyluxbaze
Summary: Just a preview, review if you want more. About Lux, Cate, Ryan and Baze as they struggle through an illness with Lux as well as continuing out the current storyline for the show.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a story starting from where the show, "Life Unexpected" is currently.  
Thanks!

"No Cate." Lux walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel.

"Yes, Lux." Cate shot her a raised-eyebrow look. Lux shot one right back at her.

"You seriously expect me to go to that stupid party at the Basil's?" Lux groaned, took a bite out of her bagel, and sat down in a chair at the table.

"What if I bought you a dress?" Cate made a cheesy smile.

"Oh, yeah, cuz you know how much I love dresses. And shopping. Oh, I love shopping." Lux said sarcastically. She smiled an evil smile at Cate. Who rolled her eyes. With a final plead, Cate walked over to Lux and sat next to her, placing her clasped hands on the table.

"I know that events like this usually probably destine to end up in some sort of dramatic fight, but this means a lot to Baze now that him and his dad are getting along, and he really wants you there." Cate pleaded.

Lux groaned and hit her head on the table. She finally lifted her head. She squinted. "Fine."  
Cate got up and jumped up and down.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Woah there. Don't want to jiggle that baby right on out." Lux put her hands on Cate's shoulders. Cate stopped jumping.

"And you have to get to school. C'mon, lets go." Cate put her hands on Lux's back and pushed her towards the door. 

9999999999999999

"So, remind me again why you ever moved out?" Baze closed the door to the fridge and tossed a beer to Ryan.

"Well because Cate is pregnant, and because I'm the man, I need to be there for her. It's part of the whole good guy thing. Might want to try it sometime." Ryan teased Baze.

"Ha-Ha. Have you started shopping yet? Because I have absolutely no idea what to get a teenage girl. I mean, what do they like? Clothes? Makeup? Probably best I get her a gift ..money."  
Baze looked confused.

"Yeah, it's probably best you keep yourself out of the gift buying process." They both nodded. Baze's phone rang and he got up from his lawn chair and set his beer down.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Baze picked his beer up again and took a sip. "Sounds good. What time? okay kiddo see you then." Baze put down the phone and plopped back down.

"Lux?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. She needs me to pick her up later because of some science project thing. So...got another hour?"

"Yep, I've got a free day." Ryan leaned back. He looked at Baze.

"Beer pong?" Baze smiled. They both jumped up and went down to the bar.

999999999999999

"When did you find this?" A doctor in a white coat looked up at Baze after she finished writing something on her clipboard.

"Um..a couple days ago. When it didn't go away I thought I should get it checked." Lux looked down.

"Okay Lux. Well since this is a free clinic, there are only so many free procedures I can do. From feeling this it seems to be a cyst or a tumor." The doctor sat down and put her hand on Lux's knee. Lux's head shot up .

"A...a tumor? What do you mean a tumor? Can't that mean..?" Lux had a worried look on her face.

"Look, we won't know anything until we can conduct a biopsy. I can schedule you one for tomorrow night. I can call your parents or leave it to you, but you'll need insurance for a surgical procedure."

"A surgical procedure? How much is it? I can pay myself." Lux shook her head.

"I'm sorry but if you are a minor we need a guardians consent. And Lux, with things like this it's important to have a support system available." The doctor made a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah." Lux said quietly.

"Well I will let you change out of your gown and then you can go up to the desk to schedule the procedure." The doctors pager went off and she promptly left the small makeshift room with curtains around it. 

99999999999999

"So I got Lux to go which means unless I'm the biggest hypocrite in the world, we need to go together. Which means you need to go." Cate winced waiting for a response.

"Okay." Ryan quickly agreed. He sat back in bed as Cate rubbed lotion on her hands.

"Okay? Like okay, okay?" Cate was curious.

"Thats what I said." Ryan smiled.

"Wooow. This whole pregnant thing isn't so bad. Hey, can I have a car?" Cate smiled.

"Nice try." Ryan laughed and started kissing Cate when Lux knocked on their bedroom door.  
Ryan rolled over defeatedly.

"Come in!" Cate yelled. Lux came in looking like she was about to cry. She released her breath and swallowed. Before Cate could say anything Lux started in.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Lux looked serious.

"Yeah, of course." Cate nodded quickly and hopped out of bed. Ryan shot her a concerned look. They looked nervous as she led Lux out of the room.

99999999999999

"I'm sorry! We just have another holiday party. He did? Well he must've not known. Baze, I'm sorry. But we can come by afterwards. Okay. See you tomorrow." Cate put down the phone and took a deep breath. She turned around to face Ryan and Lux who were sitting at the table. Lux was looking down. Ryan was trying to make eye contact with her. He had tears in his eyes but wasn't crying.

"Is he mad?" Lux looked up.

"No, no. Of course not." Cate said quickly. She looked at Ryan who gave her a look of despair. "Are you sure you don't want to tell Baze? I mean, he is your dad after all. He would want to know if something is wrong."

Lux nodded. "No, Baze would just freak out. And we don't even know if its..." She shook her head. "I don't want to worry him." She said quietly.

"Okay. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow." Ryan put his hand on her back and she nodded and got up to go to her room.

As soon as they hurt the ladder door shut, Cate went to go sit down next to Ryan. She looked at him for a long moment, then started silently crying. He held her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is my son, Nathaniel Basil. He works at the company now. He has quite the head for business." Baze's dad smiled as he introduced Baze to a man in a suit and his wife.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Baze said politely but without enthusiasm. The couple nodded and smiled as Baze's dad pulled Baze away to meet other people.

"You okay son?"

"Yeah. I'm just bummed that Lux and Cate couldn't make it. It would be nice to show off my kid for once." Baze sighed and put his hand on his dads shoulder. "I'm going to get another drink." Baze walked off before his dad could interrupt. Jack stood there looking around at his party. He suddenly made eye contact with Emma. She looked at him for a couple seconds then promptly went back to her conversation. Jack turned around and quickly exited the room.

000000000000

"Are you okay? Nervous? Cold? I could get you a jacket.." Cate whipped her head around to find her bag.

"No. Cate I'm fine. I just want to get this over with." Lux smiled to make it not seem so harsh. The doctor and a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"Oh. Is it time?" Cate stood up, and Ryan did the same.

"Yep. Are you ready honey?" The nurse smiled at Lux. Ryan put his arm around Cate's waist.

"Okay kiddo we'll be here when you're done." Ryan smiled at Lux.

"Thanks guys." Lux took a deep breath and sat down. The nurse wheeled her out, and the doctor stayed behind with Cate and Ryan.

"It will be about an hour. It's minimally invasive and she will be in little to no pain afterwards. You shouldn't worry. Go get a cup of coffee, relax. She'll be back in a flash." The doctor started to walk out.

"Wait. How long will it be until we know...well what it is?" Cate swallowed.

"About two or three hours. After that we can discharge her and you can go home."

"Thank you." Cate ran her hands through her hair.

-777777777777777

"Hey, I was looking for you." Emma walked into a bedroom in Baze's dads house. She shut the door quietly behind her and set her drink down on a table.

"Hey." Baze smiled sadly and put his arm around her as she sat down next to him at the edge of the bed.

"Whats wrong?" Emma put her hand on his head.

"I dont know. I feel like my dad is acting weird...like hes hiding something. I don't know. And I have no idea what's going on with Lux and Cate, they're acting weird."

"I'm sure there's an explanation." She said nervously.

"Yeah. One sec." Baze said as he fished his cellphone out of his jacket pocket. He answered it quickly.

"I'm going to go back out. People will start to notice I'm gone." Emma smiled and slipped out.

"Well well if it is'nt the party ditcher herself. Woah what's wrong. Cate slow down. She's what? What do you mean? Why? Cate talk to me damnit!" He lowered his voice to not draw attention to himself. " I'm on my way." Baze had a fiery look in his eyes as he stormed out through the house.

"Woah where are you going? We just got started." Jack smiled.

"I have to go." Baze pushed past his dad.

"What's wrong? Hey, slow down." Jack put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You do not want to get in my way right now dad. I mean it." Baze stormed out and slammed the door.

909090909090090909

Lux's eyes slowly opened but closed them again quickly. She saw Baze sitting next to her with his hands clasped on her bed. She opened her eyes again and smiled. Baze's head shot up and he smiled with relief.

"Heeeey." Lux said groggily.

"Hey kiddo." He put his hand on her hair. She smiled.

"How do I look?" She made a cheesy grin. She didn't even care that she hadn't wanted him there.

"You look beautiful." Baze said seriously. Before Lux could respond, Cate and Ryan walked in. Cate walked up to Lux and kissed her forehead.

"You're awake! Oh my god. Are you okay, are you in pain?" Cate put her hand ojn her baby bump.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"We'll let you slee-" The doctor walked in just as Cate was saying something.

They are stood up and the doctor stood at the foot of Lux's bed. "Sit, please". Baze sat down and took Lux's hand. Cate sat slowly on the other side of Lux.

"Do you have the results? Is she okay, everything went well?" Cate talked fast. Ryan put his arm on her shoulder.

"Honey let her talk." Cate looked back at him and nodded.

"What was in Lux's breast was a tumor." Baze looked horrified. Tears came up in Cate's eyes. "The tumor is malignant. Lux, has stage 3 breast cancer. It has already spread to the lymph notes in the axilla. I'm so sorry. But we caught it early enough to fight it."

Lux looked horrified. Everyone looked at her for a response. Nobody could say anything. She finally spoke. "So, what do we do?" Baze looked at her and they made eye contact quickly before they both turned back to the doctor. Baze kept his hand on her back and fought back tears.

"Well, there are a number of things we can do to fight this. Because the cancer has already spread, we can't remove it completely by surgery. However, we can treat it with chemotherapy and radiation. Because your form is aggressive, we have to treat it aggressively. You have the statistics in your favor. I'm confident you can beat this with treatment." Everyone looked around and all of their eyes fell on Lux. A single tear ran down her face, and she wiped it away quickly.

99999999999

"Call me if she's in pain or she needs anything. And by anything I mean anything." Cate stood with Baze at the door of his loft. In the background Ryan was helping Lux into bed.  
"I will. Don't worry." Baze put his hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and squeezed her forehead. "Hey. It will be okay. Lux is a fighter. You know that."

"Yeah. I know. But I still don't get why she would want to stay with you." Cate laughed.

"Because I'm the cool parent." Baze laughed as Ryan walked up behind Cate.

"You ready?" Ryan asked. Cate nodded. As Ryan passed Baze he gave him an apologetic and sorrowful look. Baze walked over to Lux's makeshift curtain room and stood at the opening. She was already fast asleep. He stood there watching her as a tear rolled down his face. He looked inexplicably sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, heres another chapter. If you have any questions or suggestions then please review or whatever. Also, I would love recommendations for really good Life Unexpected Fanfics please tell me! Thanks ;)

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Lux yelled at Baze as she pulled open the curtain. She pulled her shoes on as she entered the kitchen area.

"For what?" Baze looked confused. Lux grabbed a bagel and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Um, school? The legal requirement that for the next 2 years I must attend Westmont High School no matter how painful and cliche the experience?" Lux smirked.

"Yeah, but you have your first treatment today at 1. You should be resting, building up your strength. They said it's going to take a lot out of you." Baze sat down.

"So pick me up at 12 30 from school. That's four and a half quality hours of learnin I'm getting in. You should be happy." Lux grabbed her school bag and put it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but Lux-" He started in. She cut him off.

"Look, Baze, I get that you care. But you have to understand that i don't want everything to change just because of-this." She looked down and avoided eye contact. She tried to avoid the C word as much as possible.

"Okay." Baze nodded, knowing he couldn't win.

"So am I going to have to hitchhike to school, because a certain someone said I should be building up my strength, and I don't think that walking allllll the wayy,-" Lux exaggerated.

"Oh my god just get in the car and I'll be down in a second you sarcastic teen." Baze laughed as Lux ran down the stairs.

9999999999999

"Hey! Lux!" Tasha called from the front steps of school. Lux saw her, and stopped right in her tracks. Jones' arm was around her tightly. They made eye contact for a second, before Lux quickly turned around and walked in the other direction. She was walking on the grass when Mr. Daniels came up beside her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around lately, and you haven't returned my calls." He walked next to her casually, as if they were discussing schoolwork.

"Sorry, I've just been really busy. With a lot of studying, and Baze is going through this no shaving mid life crisis thing, and im y'know...helping him through it." Lux said awkwardly.

"Yeah, well, how are you? Want to maybe hang tonight? We could rent a movie, stay in.." He smiled at her as they walked.

"I'm busy. And I don't really think you should be approaching me alone at school. It's like your trying to get us caught." Lux said harshly. He looked at her, shocked at her comment. She ran her hand through her hair and looked up at him with furrowed brows. "I have to go." She turned on her heel and quickly walked up the staircase, past Tasha and Jones, and into the building.

3939393939393939

Cate pressed the talk button to speak into the studio to Ryan.  
"Good show you guys. I emailed you both the outlines for this week." Cate unclicked the button and shuffled her papers around before getting up. The bearded studio technician left the room as Ryan entered.

"Hey. Did you enjoy me calling Kelly single 8 times in today's show? I thought it might cheer you up." Ryan smiled, and tilted his head trying to make eye contact. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I got my bank statement today, and after my salary change, I dont have much left over for Lux's treatment. The station only covers mine and the babies expenses. I could take out a loan but that's messy." Cate put her hand on her forehead and pushed back her hair.

"Cate. We're still married despite our trust issues at the moment. You know I love Lux as if she was my own. Do not worry about the money."

"Ryan, I don't want to be the type of woman that-" Ryan cut her off.

"Cate. This can't be about you. This is about Lux. Let me help you. I don't want you worrying about all of this when there's a baby on the way. I mean it." Ryan put his arms around her.

"Once again, this pregnant thing is getting me a lot of stuff. Still sure about the car?" Cate laughed.

"Yes. Okay. Let's get back to work before Kelly starts to lecture us on the sexual nature of our relationship." Ryan laughed.

99399399399399939

"I wan't you to finish Moby Dick by Friday, because there will be an essay due sometime next week. Don't put it off because if you do, you will get a bad grade." Math explained to all of the students. The bell rang and everyone started to get up and go out of the classroom. Lux was walking out of he classroom when Math stopped her. "Lux."

"Yeah?" Lux stopped in front of him as the last few kids went out of the classroom.

"I just want you to know that you don't need to worry about the assignments, we can work something out." Math smiled with his mouth closed sympathetically.

"Why?" Lux raised her eyebrows. She was obviously annoyed.

"Well, because. Because of, because you have.." Math tried to phrase it lightly

"Because I have cancer?" Lux raised her eyebrows again.

"Lux, I just dont want you to worry about english during all of this." Math put down his breifcase.

"Yeah. I gotta go. I'll see you at home." Lux dismissed him and walked out of class. She was walking pretty quickly down the hallway when Tasha caught up to her.

"Lux." Tasha started fast walking beside her.

"Hey." Lux kept walking fast.

"I tried to get your attention this morning, I guess you didn't see me?" Tasha tried to make eye contact.

"Yeah I guess not." Lux seeemed distracted.

"Are you mad at me about something? Is this about Jones?" Tasha tried to reason with her.

"Tash, I'm kind of in a hurry, can we talk later?" Lux walked away quickly. Tasha stopped.

"Lux." Tasha shouted. "Lux!"

Lux walked quickly and turned around behind a wall. She slid down and covered her face with her hands.

993939939939939

Lux ran down the steps. There was barely anyone there because only some students were already out of school. She was walking when she realized she was going to have to pass Tasha and Jones. They were sitting on a bench. Lux just speeded up as she passed them. Tasha quickly got up and ran in front of Lux. Jones slowly followed behind.

"Lux! What is this huh? Is this some payback for making you tell about your stroke?" She looked mad.

"Tasha I have to go Baze is picking me up." Lux didn't make eye contact and tried to keep walking. Tasha blocked her.

"Lux, I know you. You're pissed. This is about Jones isn't it? You're jealous because even though you don't want him, you can't have him." Tasha spitted out with venom.

"Tasha that's not true." Lux said seriously.

"It isn't? Because that is exactly what it seems like. You're jealous because someone chose me for once. Well you can't have everything Lux. Has it ever occurred to you that I might be jealous of you because you have everything? You have a mom and dad that want you, you have Ryan and Mr. Daniels and Math and every other person in the world!" Tasha yelled. Lux looked at her with tears in her eyes for a moment before exploding.

"Yeah Tasha. You're so jealous of my life because I have everything. I have a mom and dad and Ryan! I have everything. Except that I don't! You want what I have?" Lux screamed.

"I would kill to have what you have! That's why I don't get when you became such a selfish bitch!" As soon as Tasha said it, she realized how harsh it was. Lux screamed back quickly.

"Fine! You want what I have? You got it!" Lux screamed louder. She calmed herself down before continuing. "You want my life? You've got it." She said in a normal voice. Tears stung in her eyes.  
"But you're going to have to get cancer first." A tear rolled down Lux's cheek. She breathed heavily and stared into Tasha's eyes. Tasha looked in complete shock. Tears started to come up in her eyes and you could see the guilt on her face.

Lux stepped back a few steps. "Lux..." Tasha tilted her head and said apologetically. Jones stood behind Tasha and tears were in his eyes. He had heard everything. Just at that moment, Baze pulled up and honked. Lux looked at Tasha for a couple more seconds before turning around and getting into the car.

"Hey. You ready? Hey, what's wrong, whats going on?" Baze was concerned.

"Just drive." Lux looked at him with tears on her face. Baze did as he was told.

9898989898989898

Jack Basil walked into Baze's bar and sat down. Baze was turned around getting someone a drink.  
"Nathaniel" Jack sat down and clasped his hands together on top of the bar.

"Dad. Hey." Baze sounded interested.

"So do you want to tell me what was going on with you the other day?" Jack sounded serious.

"I'm sorry, dad. I was just freaked." Baze took a deep breath and shook his head. "God." He sighed again. "Lux is..Lux is sick." Baze looked at his dad for a response.

"What do you mean shes si-" Baze couldn't let his father finish.

"She has," He breathed in. "She has stage two breast cancer. They say it has already spread." He shook his head and cleared his throat. "The point is, shes sick. She's really sick and I'm her dad, which means I need to be there for her. And I'm sorry that I was rude the other day, but that was me being a dad, and being there for her."

"You're a good dad. Don't ever forget that. Just keep being there for your child." Jack looked up at Baze with sad eyes. Baze gave him a look of thanks.

"Well I just stopped in to check how the bar was doing. I have to go. But, thanks." Baze nodded.

8888888888888888888

"I feel the same." Lux looked up at Baze and Cate who were sitting next to her big sofa chair. There was an IV hooked up to her arm.

"Good." Baze leaned back in his chair. Just then, the doctor walked up.

"So, how are we feeling today?" She smiled at Lux.

"Fine. I don't think it's working on me." Lux tugged at her tubes. Cate pulled her arm back and gave her a threatening look.

"Trust me, it's doing everything it can. You'll probably feel the effects in a little bit if you haven't started yet. You had a high dosage today, so take it easy." The doctor smiled before walking away.

"Great. I'm going to feel like shit soon." Lux said sarcastically.

"Hey." Baze kidded. "I don't want that kind of language young lady." He laughed. Lux looked at him for a moment before cracking up. They both continued laughing before Cate started cracking up too. They all sat together as a family laughing. 


End file.
